


The First Kiss

by writerinthedark4



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinthedark4/pseuds/writerinthedark4
Summary: My insight in what was going through Juliana and Valentina's mind during/after their first kiss.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Valentina's POV

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> here I am again. Not updating Privacies. Not updating the cancun fic that almost everyday someone reminds me of (which i will finish someday. i will.)
> 
> but I bring gifts! 
> 
> This little one shot I wrote was idea of Huesos, a nice juliantina fan, and another nice juliantina's fans asked me to write it and what dont you guys ask me crying that i do smiling. also I couldn't not write it since I couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> ps: i wrote this with privacies in mind, so it was set in the same world as privacies. which is obvious since privacies is canon.  
> ps2: lets remember they were baby gays in here.  
> ps3: lets also remember this is just how i think they reacted and how i think they felt, it could be what really happened, it couldnt be, im just trying to read them and i did watch this scene 928 times so i could kinda maybe feel what they were feeling.  
> ps4: yes I'm translating it to Spanish.  
> 
> 
> and again, excuse me if you found any grammar mistake, i have no excuse now im just lazy.

"Oye, I'm very proud of you because it's not easy!" Valentina said catching her breath while pointing at Juliana, getting closer to her in the pool. The dark-haired girl stared back, smiling shyly. “You did it very well,” she continued, laughing more now and leaning over to touch her foreheads, both of them smiling at each other, their hands around their waists not knowing what to do, whether they should or could put them on each others hips.

"You’re cold," Valentina laughed awkwardly, taking a step back, in an attempt to lessen the tension that was building inside her a little while being so close to the other girl. But soon after that she was already glued to Juliana again, the need to be close to the younger woman was greater than what was rational for her to do at that moment. That was keeping a distance. Maintain the necessary distance so that anyone who sees them would think that they’re just two friends spending time in the pool. Because that was what they were.

Friends.

And friends do not stay glued to each others bodies in swimwear for a long period of time. Friends don't look at other friends' mouths without being able to take their eyes off, without being able to think about how soft their lips should be and how inviting they are. How they look like they would fit perfectly with yours, together in a kiss that Valentina couldn't get out of her head, wondering what it would be like. What she would feel.

And it was only in Juliana's mouth that Valentina could look at. Her lips. In the way they were closed, so closed in a way that Valentina could imagine the tension in them, just as she could see the tension in Juliana's eyes, intense on her. Watching Valentina's eyes dancing in those constant movements of looking at her mouth and then at her eyes, and Valentina couldn't help thinking about that contrast between the two at that moment: Juliana seemed calm and contained and Valentina felt her heart was going to come out of her mouth .

Did Juliana feel that way too, but didn't show because she knew how to hide what she felt so well? Did she also feel her skin burn with the proximity of the two and was as concerned as Valentina with what they might be feeling for each other? That is, if Juliana was feeling the same thing.

They were so close, the hands of the youngest were close but not close enough to touch Valentina's body, but that she could feel it burning in the short moments that Juliana's fingers brushed her waist, still on top of the swimsuit that she was using.

And then Valentina decided to close the space between them, little by little, Juliana's lips being the only thing she could look at that moment as she approached, being the only thing she wanted to feel, and that feeling was so great in her at that moment that she felt her mouth dry, and swallowed hard, wetting her lips as she could feel Juliana's small breaths mixing against hers, her eyes closing when she felt their bodies touching so intimately for the first time.

And she couldn't wait any longer and finished closing the space between them, her lips trembling as well as her hands that were under water holding Juliana in place for fear that she would run away or regret being there, with her .

In a slow movement, Valentina touched Juliana's lower lip with hers in a sweet movement but enough to make her feel her whole body waking up, making her catch her breath that was already short, panting, her body already suffering in anticipation in the anguish of knowing what it's like to kiss Juliana Valdés.

Her heart was racing at a speed she would never have imagined she would ever feel again, which she only felt at one of the worst times in her life when she saw her father being shot in front of her. But now her heart was beating fast for the complete opposite reason.

When she feels Juliana stopping the kiss to switch sides she realizes that she is finally kissing her. After weeks of wondering what it would be like, how much she wanted it and what it meant. After almost kissing her at Guille’s party. Or when they bought the dress for the same occasion. Valentina had tried to kiss Juliana twice at different times on the same day, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go another day without kissing her. And at that moment, kissing Juliana in the middle of the pool, she didn't know if she wanted to spend another day of her life without kissing Juliana.

She knew how much she wanted to kiss the other girl but she’d never thought about what it would be like to be kissed by her. What it was like to feel that Juliana wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to, and taking her arms that were hovering around her body, holding them behind her back, they continued a dance with a slow and sweet choreography, touching each other slowly and lightly, and sometimes they didn't even touch each other, sometimes they just kept their mouths half open, breathing the same air, feeling the vibrations of their proximity.

And Valentina felt her skin burn.

Her mind was racing. She was kissing Juliana, finally kissing Juliana. But she was kissing Juliana. A woman. But it didn't matter, she was kissing her friend Juliana. Her friend?

But when Juliana tilted her head to kiss her from another angle, her lips soft but also restrained against hers, Valentina forgot everything that went on in her head. What mattered was that she knew that Juliana's lips fit perfectly with hers. That they were hot as she had imagined. Or was it Valentina's body that was still on fire?

She continued to hold Juliana's arms behind her body, holding them there. Their bodies were not in constant contact, but Valentina could have sworn that the youngest's body was glued to hers. Their breasts slightly touching each other while they danced a slow and coordinated rhythm inside the pool, which none had rehearsed, but they danced as if they had been doing it all their lives, being moved by the gravity that pulled them against each other.

Her kisses were electric. She felt her whole body vibrate, and she squeezed her eyes a little harder with the fear that she was going to get hurt, but that would never happen. Not with Juliana. Not with Juliana kissing her with such delicacy and purity and care. Looking like she was sure that her place in the world was there, on Valentina's lips, in the middle of that huge pool, this was where she belonged.

And Valentina tried to do the same. She tried to focus on just that moment. She tried to be present only in that kiss, holding Juliana in the place that now Valentina was sure would be rightfully hers. She just didn't know how she knew, or why she did. She just knew and for now it was enough.

And between short, delicate kisses and feeling each other's breath in the small space between their mouths, their slow and choreographed dance for who knows, Valentina wanted more. She wanted more from Juliana, she wanted more from her lips. She then stopped for a moment and touched their foreheads, her eyes closed, her breaths deep but not panting anymore. Their bodies now together as one, Valentina feeling Juliana's chest rise and fall as she tried to control her breathing. Did Juliana want this as much as Valentina?

"Juls," Valentina said with her eyes closed in a voice so low that it came out more than a whisper, a whisper made just for one person to hear, a whisper that made Juliana slowly open her eyes and look back at Valentina.

Valentina looked back at her and a smile escaped her lips, the tension of the moment and happiness taking over all of her nerves that were already working on automatic, she was no longer able to control them. And while she could not let go of the small smile that escaped her lips, she saw Juliana serious, but her sweet eyes watching hers, her mouth with a shy smile on the side, almost imperceptible, but it was there.

Valentina stared at her in silence, not knowing what to say. Her eyes communicating what they were unable to verbalize, and Valentina was lost in that black immensity that at the same time made her uneasy made her want to lose herself in them. Her pupil was so dilated that she couldn’t see the little brown that was left of her iris, since her eyes were so dark, but Valentina knew there was a little of a light brown in there. She saw it when the sun hit them when they were dancing outdoors. When, even though they have had already touched each other several times, even hugging in their bras, that was the first time she felt Juliana’s touch feel different on her body, like her body was feeling ticklish under her hands while Juliana was guinding her as they danced.

Valentina looked at Juliana, who looked back at her as if they were in some kind of dispute of stares, to see who’d win. But Valentina didn't want that, not at the moment. She wanted to feel Juliana's lips on hers again and after seeing Juliana licking her lips while looking at hers she couldn’t contain herself anymore, and in a quick movement without thinking further she leaned over and kissed Juliana again, her lips more open, their mouths more intertwined. Valentina's hands holding her face as the kiss deepened, as well as her intensity that tried to keep up with their desire to have each other here and now.

Moments later Juliana took her face in her hands, imitating her movement from seconds ago, smoothing it with her thumb causing Valentina to calm down when she felt the touch and slowing the kiss, but maintaining the intensity that at that time was already consuming her. Valentina felt her legs weak, which made her lower her hands and put them around the body of the youngest, using Juliana's body as a support, while taking them to the edge of the pool, their mouths without still connected.

A moan came out of Valentina's mouth as soon as her wet body crashed, pressed even harder against Juliana's when they finally reached the edge of the pool, and in a new attempt to feel and get more from the other woman, Valentina tried to touch their tongues. together, and at the same time that she felt a new current of desire pass through her body she felt Juliana pushing her away.

"Val, wait," Valentina heard Juliana speak and opened her eyes in fright, staring at her. Her breaths more labored than before, Juliana looking sideways, as if remembering where she was. "One second," she said again, her voice a little lower, her eyes over Valentina's again.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Valentina asked, a tone of desperation rising in her voice thinking about the possibilities that Juliana had stopped the kiss meant.

"Yes, I'm fine," Juliana looked at Valentina, smiling slightly, her calm eyes soothing Valentina. "It's just.." Juliana looked around again and Valentina understood what she meant. Or she hoped that Juliana had separated them out of fear that someone would see them, and not for any other reason.

"Yes, it’s true," Valentina said, letting out the breath she was holding, nodding her head as she looked around now. "I'm sorry, I-" Valentina closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to say something that made sense.

"Can we get out?" Valentina heard Juliana ask and opened her eyes again, looking at the other girl trying to read her expression, her nerves getting the best of her. "Get out of the pool, Val." Juliana said again, a smile forming on her cheeks now calming Valentina's nerves a little more.

"Okay, yes, of course, let's go," Valentina took Juliana's hand and guided them to the part where the pool stairs were, Valentina going ahead, not seeing Juliana but feeling her as if their bodies were still glued together. "Here," she handed over the gown they had been wearing before.

"Are you going to.." Juliana asked pointing to Valentina, who realized she was staring at Juliana's body that was already dressed, and shook her head, putting on her gown, protecting her body from the slightly cold environment that was the pool area , instantly missing the warm that the pool water was, but mostly missing Juliana's hot body against hers.

"Uff," Valentina took a deep breath, letting out a little shaky air. "Let's go.. sit down," Valentina pointed to the pool chairs that were behind Juliana, and indicated for her to sit in one of them, which the black-haired girl did, turning to go and sit with Valentina following her, sitting on the other chair, one in front of the other. "You ok?" Valentina asked, not knowing whether she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Yes," Juliana replied shortly after, staring at Valentina with an expression in her eyes that Valentina would give everything she had at that moment to try to know what was going on in the youngest girl's head. "It's a little cold now, isn't it?" Juliana said, tightening the fabric of the gown she was wearing against her body, Valentina watching Juliana's every movement, who now crossed her hands together and placed them on top of her legs.

Juliana seemed calm, contained. Valentina couldn't stop still. She didn't know what to do with her hands, she just knew where she wanted her hands to be.

“Are you guys ready to eat?,” Chivis interrupted the silent stare game going on between the two girls, Valentina saw Juliana straighten her spine a little, her fingers restless against each other. "Where do you want me to serve you?"

"Eeh" Valentina started trying to say something but her brain was not collaborating. She squinted to try to focus and function like a normal human being, looking at Juliana quickly before continuing to speak. “Is it already time to eat? I hadn't realized. ”

"Huh," Chivis snorted, "it's been ready for a while, but you guys didn't leave here so I came to get you." She continued, crossing her arms.

“Hmm,’ ’Valentina cleared her throat, her hands restless on her legs. "So.. we eat outside, what do you think?" She finished speaking, lowering her voice to Juliana.

"Yes, yes, fine." Juliana replied.

"Ah, so, it's fine out here." Valentina confirmed to Chivis.

"Did something happen?" Chivis asked the two, noting them a little tense.

"No." The two responded at the same time, Valentina turning to look at Juliana who was already looking at her.

"So outside," Chivis confirmed again, going out to adjust their lunch and leaving them alone.

“Okay, thanks,” Valentina thanked, turning to Juliana again, opening her mouth to say something but closing it right away when she saw how Juliana was looking at her, her eyes seemed bigger than usual, her expression a little worried, or Valentina thought it was.

She no longer knew what to say, lost in those dark eyes and then decided to do the only thing that calmed her in those moments of uncertainty. "I'm going to ... get something to drink." She said getting up listening to Juliana saying ok, and going towards the mini bar that was next to the pool.

She went down the stairs going straight to a bottle of Mezcal, opening it and pouring a dose, placing the bottle back on top of the surface and getting lost in her thoughts for two seconds, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time, drinking the liquid right after that, squinting when she felt the burning that the drink gave her down her throat, soothing and relaxing her, making it the only certainty that Valentina had at that moment. The way a dose of Mezcal made her feel the only certainty she had had since her father's death. And after Juliana appeared in her life everything became even more uncertain at the same time that it made sense, it looked good and felt good, everything she felt. She just didn't know how to explain exactly what was that tat she was feeling.

She drank the entire dose and looked at the glass, wondering if she should help herself to another and deciding that yes, she would need a drink of courage to have to deal with whatever she was going to face when facing Juliana again. She put another dose in her glass, closing the bottle again thinking about what she was going to say. How was she going to start that conversation they would surely need to have.

Would Juliana reject her? Was she building up courage just as Valentina was building up there at that moment?

Valentina decided to stop imagining situations and turned to go up the stairs and face Juliana, taking a deep breath, going up step by step and going unhurriedly to the place where the youngest was sitting, while trying to calm her heartbeat. But as soon as she returned to the chairs Juliana was no longer there, and Valentina felt a lump in her throat and her heart in her hand, turning to find some shadow of Juliana around the place, but the black-haired girl was not around, nowhere Valentina's eyes could see.

Valentina closed her eyes, frustrated, deciding not to go after the girl, she clearly didn't want to talk about what had happened between them. Nor did she know if she wanted to talk about what had happened between them.

Dejectedly, Valentina turned, leaning her forehead against a piece of trunk behind her, concentrating on her breathing for a few seconds, trying to absorb what Juliana's departure meant.

Not departure, she ran, literally ran away.

She turned again, resting her back on the trunk, wondering what she would do now, wondering what might be going through the other woman's head, until she remembered her dose of Mezcal still in her hand and drank it, placing the glass right afterwards on the chair and heading home. Not thinking about the possibility of meeting Juliana or not. Quick being the way she got out of the pool without Valentina realizing it, even faster she would get dressed and leave her house.

She didn't want to talk about what had happened between them and so Valentina would respect her wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this was before anything bad happened directly with them. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Padron please hire me.


	2. Juliana's POV

"Oye, I'm very proud of you because it's not easy!" Juliana heard Valentina speak laughing as she tried to hold back her own wanting to escape her lips, her arms hovering over the older girl's waist. “You did it very well,” she heard Valentina continue and could no longer hold back the smile that wanted to leave her mouth whenever Valentina praised her, but it was a quick smile, the tension in her body of being learning to swim being replaced by a another type of tension, which increased every time Valentina took her wrists and brought her closer, but this time Valentina leaned over, touching her foreheads, Juliana closed her eyes trying to absorb all that moment, trying to contain her heartbeat that every second it seemed to grow bigger the closer Valentina got to her.

“You’re cold,” Juliana heard Valentina say chuckling awkwardly, watching her take a step back, Juliana taking advantage of this moment to release the air she was holding when she had the other woman so close to her. But she couldn't relish it very much because as a magnet, Valentina was approaching her again and the only thing Juliana could think of at that moment was how the other girl's eyes were the color of the pool water. No, they were lighter than the color of the pool water.

Juliana always thought that Valentina's eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life. Sometimes she didn't even like to look straight into them too long for fear of getting lost in them, of drowning in that blue immensity because she knew she wouldn't have the strength not to do something that could endanger their friendship. And she couldn't do that, not with Valentina, her only friend in years. The only person who approached her without fear of being her friend. The only person who genuinely seems to care about her wellbeing and being with her. The same person she couldn't stop thinking about.

Her eyes drifted quickly to her mouth, the place she was trying hard not to look at, still trying to maintain the façade of a friend she wanted so much, but the magnetic field that seemed to exist between them was unbearable to ignore, and when Valentina approached her again holding her wrists, Juliana could not not look at her lips, that in the milliseconds that her eyes landed on them Juliana could see how pink they were and felt her heart speed up again when thinking about the only thing she wanted to do with them. But while her heart and body wanted that, a part of her head, the only rational part that was left in her being knew that she needed to keep her distance. Maintain the necessary distance so that if any of the thousands of employees that Juliana knew worked for the Carvajal family, when they saw them together, they thought they were just two friends spending time at the pool. Because that was what Valentina was for her.

Her friend.

Juliana's first friend since she was a little girl as the children who lived next to her trailer started to walk away thanks to their fear of her father. Just like everyone who knew El Chino had it, but not from being a killer, for being a scary person. But Valentina didn’t know her father. Her father was lost somewhere and Juliana would have preferred him to stay that way. She couldn't lose another friendship thanks to her bad luck of being a killer's daughter.

She was not going to lose Valentina's friendship for anything in the world. She wasn't going to let her family problems or the mess that was inside her chest take her away from that friendship.

Because that was what they were, right? Friends. Juliana had to remember that before she felt the need to look at her mouth. As much as friends were not so close to each other in swimwear for a long period of time. As much as friends didn't look at each other's mouths without being able to take their eyes off, without being able to think about how soft their lips should be and how fleshy they are. How their lower lip looks like it would fit perfectly between yours, together in a kiss that Juliana couldn't get out of her head, wondering what it would be like. What she would feel. Because that was all she could do. Imagine what it would be like to kiss Valentina. Her first friend in a long time.

So, to not just look at Valentina's mouth, Juliana focused on her eyes. But Valentina was not looking at Juliana and the youngest felt a current running through her body when she realized that Valentina was looking at her mouth, non-stop, as if she were in a trance state but at the same time Juliana could see how she was uncertain. She could see how her mouth was half open, how she was pulling small breaths in, how her mouth was trembling a little. And she had no idea what that meant.

And so Juliana froze in place, just breathing slowly, afraid to ruin that almost ethereal moment for her having Valentina so close to her, only in her state of looking at her mouth and eyes while still holding her wrists, that were next to her body and Juliana could feel her fingers brush the side of her thigh underwater. Unable to let go of Valentina's grip, feeling how her fingers encircled her wrists in a force she could feel even underwater. The silence of her weak breaths was the only thing she could hear, in addition to her thoughts, that were so loudly she wondered how Valentina couldn’t hear them.

Was it possible? Did Valentina feel the same things she did when they were like this close? Or was Juliana reading into their friendship too much and this was how an intimate friendship between two girls worked? Duh, of course not. Juliana wasn’t an idiot. She knew that what was happening at that moment was something much bigger than feelings of a simple friendship. No, not simple, there was nothing simple about Valentina Carvajal, she was the opposite of what it was to be simple.

Although she wasn’t very expert when it came to the subject, there was one thing that she knew and had been sure for some time: she’d never wanted to kiss anyone as much as she wanted to kiss Valentina now. That at least she could think, but she couldn't explain how she knew. She felt it with her fast beating, her skin that seemed to burn with the proximity of the two of them, the way that Valentina still looked at her as if she wanted to do the same too. But could Valentina Carvajal want to kiss Juliana as much as she did?

Juliana wanted to have the courage to finish closing the space that still existed between them. She just needed to lean over a little and their mouths would collide. But she couldn't, not with Valentina looking at her like that, not feeling how the older girl's hands pulled her to her, fingers tight around her wrist.

Juliana closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, suffering in anticipation for what she already knew would happen between the two of them. Until she felt Valentina close the space between them, their noses meeting, her hot breath on her face, until at last her lips touched and Juliana pressed her eyes closer when she felt soft, delicate lips, touching hers in one ephemeral join but long enough for her to feel her entire body wake up, alert.

Her heart was racing at a speed she never imagined it could beat. Nothing good ever made it accelerate that way. In fact, the last time it accelerated like that was when Alacrán visited her in her old trailer. All the previous times that she felt her heart racing were always for bad reasons. Taken by the fear of seeing her drunk father and what he was going to do against her this time. And although this time she was also afraid of how fast it was beating, it was a completely different fear. A good fear, but a fear she didn’t know, she’d never felt, which made her squint her eyes again as she changed the angle of the kiss, preferring to feel Valentina's soft lips against hers than to let bad feelings eat her up.

And that was what she was going to focus on, on how much she wanted and was kissing Valentina. Because that was all she could think of after she felt the other woman's warm breath on her face, locked in her room, after Valentina taught her how to play the energy game. She still didn't quite know how to play, but she remembers how she felt Valentina's energy mixing with hers, almost palpable. She knew that Valentina was going to kiss her at Guille’s party. The breath she felt over her lips only indicated how close she was, but Juliana didn't dare to open her eyes and discover that it was all a mind trick, and that she only felt that Valentina would kiss her because of the game and because all her senses were enlarged, elevated in a way she had never felt before, which made her think that the game might have worked, the exchange of energy between them tangible.

But what the game was about or not now didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that now she was kissing Valentina. And if she didn't know what it was before, today it had changed. Just as the desire of not wanting to go another day without kissing her had been born. At that moment, kissing Valentina Carvajal in the middle of the pool, she doesn't know if she wants to spend another day of her life without kissing her again.

And while they kissed gently, their lips touching and touching, she stopped to think on how Valentina had started the kiss. She knew how much she wanted to kiss the other woman but she still hadn't thought about what it would be like to be kissed by her. What was to feel that, apparently by some miracle, Valentina wanted to kiss her as much as she did. Her arms still held by her grip hovering around her body, behind her back as they danced a slow and sweet choreography, touching each other slowly and lightly, and sometimes not even touching each other, sometimes they two just kept their mouths together, open, breathing the same air, feeling the vibrations of each other.

And Juliana felt those vibrations burning. She felt her skin burn.

And her mind was racing. Besides the fact she was finally kissing Valentina she was also kissing a woman for the first time and perhaps, clarifying the reason why she never had any kind of attraction to boys. She wasn't broke, she finally understood the small obsession she had with one of her classmates at her old school in Texas. She was attracted to women, or also attracted to women. Well, not all women, she was attracted to Valentina. She liked Valentina. Like her?

Juliana took advantage of the fact that Valentina had disconnected their mouths for a millisecond and took a deep breath when she realized her possible discovery, which was soon forgotten when she felt Valentina's soft and smooth lips against hers again. The discovery that mattered at that moment was that she knew that Valentina's lips fit perfectly with hers. That they were warm, soft and sweet as she had imagined countless times.

Valentina continued to hold her arms behind her body, keeping them there, as if Juliana was crazy to leave that position. Their bodies were not in constant contact, but Juliana could have sworn that the older woman's body was glued to hers. Her breasts on top of each other, while they danced a slow and coordinated rhythm inside the pool, which none had rehearsed, but which apparently the classes Juliana gave her were having an effect. Or they simply knew how to move against each other and in favor of the other, as if they had been doing it all their lives, being moved by the gravity that worked for them.

For the first time in a long time, Juliana felt she belonged somewhere. Or at least doing something. The more she planted small kisses on Valentina's lips she felt that her place in the world that was there, on Valentina's lips, in the middle of that huge pool, was where she belonged. She just hoped to deserve this place.

And between short, delicate kisses and feeling each other's breath in the small space between their mouths, their slow and choreographed dance, Juliana felt Valentina stop and touch their foreheads. Their eyes were still closed, afraid to break any magic that was happening at that moment. Their deep breaths but not panting. Their bodies now together as one, Juliana feeling Valentina's chest rise and fall as she used that moment to control her own breathing.

"Juls," Juliana heard Valentina say in a voice so low that it came out more than a whisper, but because of the proximity Juliana could hear clearly that she had called her, and then she opened her eyes slowly, Valentina already with eyes open on hers.

She felt her stomach churn as she saw the smile on the older girl's face, and she also noticed how restless her hands on her wrist were, her lips tight, her eyes moving over her face. One of the best things about Valentina was that, Juliana learned, she carried her feelings up her sleeve. Valentina was easy to read and Juliana was so grateful to have learned to read her so quickly in their friendship.

Juliana smiled slightly, trying to assure the other woman that everything was fine with that movement because she didn’t trust her voice to come out or her ability to formulate any sentence that’d made sense.

Valentina was staring at her in silence, maybe she also didn't know what to do at that moment. Her eyes communicated what they were unable to verbalize, leaving Juliana only to really lose herself for the first time in that blue expanse that had always made her shy, but that now what she wanted most was to lose herself in them. She felt that she could finally face Valentina without thinking about what the other woman would think, since Valentina was doing the same thing. Her pupil was so dilated that Juliana could only see a small part of the blue that she loved so much, reminding her of the first time that she could look at them using the excuse that when dancing people had to look each other in the eye. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't an obligation either.

But the shot backfired when she saw the sun hitting them making her pupil almost disappear, making blue the only color you could almost see, Juliana's heart accelerating as she almost lost herself for the first time in that color that turned out to be her favorite color right there, in the middle of that park.

Juliana didn't know what to expect from Valentina, who was still just staring at her. And then Juliana did the same, entering into a silent dispute of stare. She preferred her earlier silent dispute when their mouths were glued together, so she let herself break the game for a second and looked at Valentina's lips, licking hers when she could feel that they were still on hers,, and then in a quick movement, Valentina leaned over and kissed her, and Juliana was left with nothing more than to close her eyes when she felt Valentina's lips press stronger on hers, kissing her harder, taking all the air out of her lungs.

Juliana felt Valentina holding her face as she deepened the kiss and its intensity, her stomach going round and round, her body was hot, she felt something different in the middle of her legs, which made her press them against each other in one involuntary movement

Valentina was kissing her so intensely, the noises coming out of their wet lips louder now that Juliana couldn't take any more and took Valentina's face in her hands, imitating her movement from seconds ago, smoothing her cheek with her thumb in an attempt to soothe her, to lessen the intensity of the kiss that was making her legs weak.

And it seemed to work, Valentina’s mouth slowed her fast and steady movements and the slowness that nursed Juliana's body returned, the touch of Valentina's hands on her bare waist more firm, while she felt she was walking backwards, towards the edge of the pool.

A moan came out of Valentina's mouth when they touched the edge causing Juliana's body to go on alert, their wet bodies now completely pressed against each other, Juliana feeling Valentina push against her, her bottom parts in direct contact making her moan softly, making her remember where she was and that this was her first kiss and that everything was going too fast. So Juliana did the only thing she could do at that moment to calm her heartbeat and the pulse that she felt between her legs and pushed Valentina away with both hands on her shoulders.

"Val, wait," Juliana said breathlessly, seeing Valentina open her eyes in fright, staring at her. Their breaths were now more labored than before, and Juliana was looking around, trying to catch her breath and see if anyone saw them. "Wait," she said again, her voice a little lower, her eyes over Valentina's again.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" She heard Valentina ask, her voice apprehensive.

"Yes, I'm fine," Juliana assured her, looking at Valentina, smiling slightly, trying to appear calm to the other woman, which seemed to be working since her expression was less desperate. "It's just..." Juliana said looking around again without knowing how to speak, but it seemed that Valentina understood what she meant.

"Yes, that’s-," Valentina said, nodding, also looking sideways now. "I'm sorry, I-" she closed her eyes, shaking her head as Juliana watched her, her heart melting when she saw the woman not knowing what to say for the first time since she met her.

"Can we get out?" Juliana asked and saw Valentina open her eyes again, looking at her with a strange expression on her face. "Get out of the pool, Val." Juliana clarified while smiling, trying to assure her that everything was fine.

"Okay, yeah, sure, let's go," Valentina said as she took her hand and guided them to the part where the pool ladder was, Valentina going ahead and Juliana trying her best not to look at the woman's body. "Here," Valentina handed over the gown they were wearing before.

Juliana took the garment putting it behind her back, stuffing her arms in the right holes and hugging the garment to her body, feeling it being enveloped by the fabric, missing when Valentina's hands on her waist were doing this job.

She looked ahead and found Valentina looking back at her with an intensity that made Juliana feel her body burn again. "Are you going to.." she asked shyly pointing to Valentina, who realized she had been caught staring at her body and shook her head, Juliana watching her now put her robe on her slender body.

"Uff," Juliana saw Valentina take a deep breath, letting out a little shaky air. "Let's go- sit down," Valentina pointed to the pool chairs behind her, and indicated for her to sit in one of them, which she did at the time. "Are you alright?" Juliana heard Valentina ask when the two were sitting across from each other.

"Yes," Juliana stated, staring at Valentina and realizing that she was restless, her hands clinging to her leg, covering its entire perimeter. She was nervous. Had she regretted the kiss? Had Juliana ruined their friendship? "It's a little cold now, isn't it?" Juliana asked, pressing the fabric of the robe more tightly against her body, looking to the side not wanting to know the answers to all the doubts that were going through her mind now.

Juliana tried to remain calm, contained. Controlling her breathing in a steady way so that Valentina could not hear her, and finding it curious how the other girl was acting the total opposite of her now, her hands couldn’t stop still. Juliana was sure that something was bothering her, but she didn't know if she wanted to know the reason for this unease.

"Are you two ready to eat?" Chivis interrupted the silent staring challenge that the two were doing, and Juliana was startled, straightening her spine a little. Did she see something? Now it was Juliana who couldn’t keep her fingers still and held her hands together to stop them. "Where do you want me to serve you?"

"Eeh" Valentina started to speak, Juliana watching her close her eyes and then look at her quickly before continuing. “Is it already time to eat? I hadn't realized.”

"Huh," Chivis snorted, "it's been ready for a while, but you guys wouldn't leave here so I came to get you." She continued, crossing her arms.

“Hmm,’’ Valentina cleared her throat, her hands restless on her legs. "So.. we eat outside, what do you think?" She finished speaking by asking Juliana, who was surprised to hear her speak directly to her and nodded.

"Yes, yes, it’s fine." she answered.

"Ah, so, it's fine out here." Valentina confirmed to Chivis.

"Something happened?" Chivis asked the two, noting them a little tense.

"No." The two responded at the same time, Valentina turning to look at Juliana who was already looking at her.

"So out here," Chivis confirmed again, going out to adjust their lunch and leaving them alone.

“Okay, thanks,” Valentina thanked and turned to Juliana again, who saw her open her mouth to say something but close it right away, Juliana's eyes glued to her face waiting for whatever she wanted to say. That it had been a mistake. That they would need to stop being friends. That she reminded she had a boyfriend.

But the only thing that came out of Valentina's mouth was "I'm going to... get something to drink," Juliana watched her get up soon after that and went towards the mini bar that was next to the pool, ‘ok’ being the only thing that came out of her mouth.

As soon as Valentina was out of sight Juliana blew all the air out of her lungs, making them come out in a shaky breath, feeling her heavy chest. What had happened at the pool? Why had she done that, how could she have been so irresponsible and kissed Valentina in the middle of her pool with all its glass windows where anyone could have seen them? How could she put their friendship at risk for something so... irresponsible?

Certainly someone saw them, it’s impossible for anyone not to have seen them, it was just a matter of observing and realizing that the swimming lessons were over long ago and now they were in another type of class. A class that made Juliana's body crawl when she remembered Valentina's mouth on hers, kissing her greedily, holding her face as if she were going to run away at any moment.

And that was what Juliana wanted to do at that moment. She didn't know if she was brave enough to handle the conversation they would have when Valentina returned and the memories of her still kidnapped mother invaded her memory aching her chest, thinking about how she could lose her mother and lose the only friendship she’s had in a long time. She never had much and now everything that was most important to her was hanging by a thread.

Juliana got up in a quick movement and turned to go, stopping and turning again towards the mini bar that Valentina was in. She couldn't get out of there like that, without talking to Valentina, but the urge to run away was greater. She turned again and saw one of the drivers walking around the back of the house and her heart sped up. She didn't want to deal with the possibility that someone might have seen them. She needed to get out of there. She would explain to Valentina the reason and she would understand. She hoped Valentina would understand.

Then, without looking back, Juliana ran towards the bathroom’s pool and changed her clothes as fast as she could, leaving her bikini and gown folded and then heading out to the house to get her bag from the youngest Carvajal's room.

Entering the back of the house, Juliana followed the path she already knew and ran up to Valentina's room, grabbing her bag and going down the stairs as fast as she could, balancing herself so she wouldn't fall, and slowing down as she passed through the room to go out in the back again, so that no one would see her and imagine she was running because she did something wrong and was running away.

Because she had done nothing wrong and was not running away. Or at least that was what she believed, kissing Valentina Carvajal would never make the list of the wrong things she had done in her life. It was one of the best things she had done. She just hoped it to not have ruined everything between them.

After leaving by the back of the mansion she didn’t look towards the pool, afraid to see a disappointed expression on Valentina’s face. Juliana didn't have the strength to deal with disappointment coming from her at that moment. And then she walked with quick steps until she passed the Carvajals' mansion entrance and came across an elegant blonde woman in front of the main door. It should be Valentina's stepmother.

"Good afternoon!" She spoke looking at her quickly and lowering her head trying to sound normal, and not as if she was running away after kissing her stepdaughter in the middle of the pool, while continuing to walk.

"Hello," Juliana heard the woman say and turned around, watching her walk down the stairs towards her. "Are you friends with Valentina?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of Valentina's," Juliana replied, her heart racing again. Apparently this was its new normal when she thought about the other girl.

"Ah, that's good!" The woman spoke cheerfully and Juliana nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Juliana said, pointing toward the exit of the house. "It's getting late."

“But wait, are you going alone? Walking?" The woman asked. "No, my chauffeur just arrived, we can give you a ride!" Juliana heard the woman say and looked back to see a car approaching.

"Thank you so much, but.. I think I better go walking." Yes. Juliana preferred to walk all the way until she understood everything that was going on inside her. "Thank you very much!"

"Ok, go carefully!" The woman told Juliana and she thanked her, saying goodbye, heading towards the gate of the house and running from there as fast as she could as soon as she passed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this was before anything bad happened directly with them. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Padron please hire me.


End file.
